The Amnesiac Night Fury
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: It started out as a normal day on the Edge. But then Toothless storms off, not in a good mood with Hiccup from one of his experiments and wanders off. While out, the twins knock over a few barrels of Meatlug's Rocks and it happens to land...you guessed it, on Toothless. When he wakes up, he doesn't remember a thing. Not the group, dragons, island, or bond with Hiccup.


**The Amnesiac Night Fury**

* * *

"Awwe, come on bud. It's not that bad." Hiccup said. It was a normal day on Dragon's Edge and Hiccup was working on his latest project. Toothless liked the idea originally, but once he found out he needed to help test it, he instantly hated it. Hiccup's leather vest was replaced with a silvery, green chest plate. Toothless growled at Hiccup, not wanting to take part in 'testing it'. "Come on bud, what if I _do_ need to use this in a battle one day? I know in the past you've always been able to save me in time, but now that we're older that's not always going to be the case." Toothless held strong. Then he faltered. And then he gave in. Hiccup stepped up on the stone slab and faced his dragon who was at least 6 feet away. Toothless started up a plasma blast and shot it at Hiccup, straight in the chest. It was an average blast, not too strong, but not too weak. Hiccup flew into the back wall with a thud.

Worried, Toothless instantly ran to check on his rider. Hiccup coughed and sat up. The chest plate did it's job and protected him from the blast. "Well, that went as expected." Toothless sniffed him and huffed while walking out of the shop. "Toothless, come back!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless just walked off, not in a good mood with Hiccup. He walked right past Astrid and Fishlegs. They walked in just as Hiccup replaced the chest piece with his normal leather one. "What was all that about?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup sighed. "He liked the idea of my latest invention, but not testing. And NO! It wasn't another flight suit before you comment." he interrupted Astrid before she said something. "Ok then, what is it? If Toothless didn't like it, I don't think any of us will." she said. "A..um no! No, you'll like it's purpose, trust me. Just, like Toothless, not the testing. Behold the Chest Protector!" he said holding up the iron plate.

"What's it for?" Fishlegs asked, interested. "Well, I mixed Gronckle Iron with some Dragon Proof metal and made this. I thought in the event if we came across a wild dragon that was hurt, or something it would be useful. Toothless and I just tested it before you came in and it held up against a normal plasma blast, though didn't stop the force of it." Astrid looked a little angry. "Wow wow wow, wait. Are you telling me you had Toothless _shoot_ a blast at you while that was on?" Hiccup nodded. "Relax, this wasn't the first test on it. I'm not crazy enough to test something without knowing it wouldn't hold up. I had him shoot it before while it was on a stand."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, you're not going to get killed by a dragon, but by one of your crazy inventions." Hiccup was about to reply when Snotlout ran in and was out of breath. "Ok, what happened now?" Astrid asked. "The Twins! That's what happened! They were playing with some of Meatlug's rocks when all of the barrels fell on top of Toothless. Rocks included." Hiccup instantly dropped the chestplate and ran faster than anyone thought. He only stopped at the pile of rocks that the Twins were quickly trying to remove. He fell to his knees where he found Toothless' head with a bump and a gash. "Toothless? Toothless! Come on bud, wake up!" Toothless groaned, but that was it. The rest of the group showed up with their dragons and started to remove the rocks. Toothless remained unresponsive the whole time.

"I..is he al...alright?" Fishlegs asked nervously. Hiccup was stroking his head and said "I don't...I don't know, um...Snotlout, can you get Hookfang to bring him back to the clubhouse?" Snotlout nodded and glared at the twins. They held their heads down in shame. All except Hiccup were glaring at the two. They walked up to Hiccup and Tuff started "Look, we were never ones good with apologies but, we're sorry. We didn't think that the barrels would fall, on Toothless among everyone". Ruff continued "Ya, we're _really_ sorry, Hiccup". Astrid walked up "That's right, you _didn't_ think. And now Toothless has to pay for it!" "Astrid, it's alright. It was an accident, it happens." Hiccup said. He took a deep breath and let Hookfang pick up Toothless' limp form. Astrid guided Hiccup who's eyes barely ever left Toothless to Stormfly and she helped him on. Hiccup had only ever been awake and this quiet before he met Toothless.

Toothless was laid in the corner that Stormfly had heated up, per Hiccup's request. Hiccup moved him in a more comfortable position and stayed with him, all night, and all the next day when he woke up. Hiccup didn't expect his reaction. Toothless moved and started to groan. He brought a paw to his head when Hiccup asked "Hey bud, how you feeling?" Instead of a lick of reassurance or look, his eyes narrowed, then grew fearful when he looked around to a place he didn't recognize. "Toothless? Toothless, bud, calm down!" Instead, he tried to shoot Hiccup who dogged it, and ran around freaking out. Hiccup closed the clubhouse door and locked it. Hookfang and Stormfly landed in front of him, their riders jumped off. "Hiccup! You ok, what happened?" Astrid said worriedly when she saw the soot on his clothes.

"I don't know, Toothless woke up and started to freak out. He...he tried to kill me." Astrid gasped. "No, Toothless wouldn't do that! Unles he didn't recognize you" she said. "Wait, so wouldn't that mean Toothless has amnesia?" Snotlout said. Hiccup's eyes were wide and fearful. "Go...go get Fishlegs and some Dragon nip. I need some proof that he doesn't remember me. "On it!" Snotlout said as he jumped up on his dragon and flew off. The door suddenly was rammed into and Hiccup and Astrid pushed it to keep it closed. About an hour had passed and everything was quiet in the clubhouse. Too quiet. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, and Hookfang showed up. Astrid sighed. "Took you long enough." she said as she grabbed the dragon nip. "I brought some fish too. If Toothless has lost his memory, I'm sure dragon nip won't be enough to draw him in." Fishlegs added. Hiccup nodded and took the fish and some nip. He opened the clubhouse and instantly shut the door behind him.

Knowing Toothless he looked up to see his wild eyes watching him from above. Hiccup held his dragon's gaze, showing he meant no threat. Never breaking the gaze, Hiccup pulled up a knocked over chair and set the fish on it. Then he moved away from it slowly. Toothless jumped down and sniffed the fish, giving un-trusting eyes. "It's not poisoned, I promise. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm no dragon hunter, or killer." His eyes still were untrustworthy, but he ate the fish. "I know you must be a little scared, waking up in a place you don't remember, but I'm a friend. Everyone here is a friend to dragons, _and_ vikings on this island." Toothless' eyes remained untrustworthy. "I can prove it, but I need you to stay here. This is a big island and you could get easily lost."

Hiccup took out the dragon nip and tossed it, gently on the ground in front of Toothless. He sniffed the grass and rubbed it, now intoxicated by it. Hiccup quietly and swiftly let Astrid and Stormfly in and closed the door. Toothless saw this, and wrapped around the grass, not wanting to share. Astrid rubbed her dragon who chirped at it. Then walked over to Toothless and started to chirp at him. He got confused, and looked over at Hiccup and Astrid, but stayed on the ground with his dragon nip. Hiccup neared the two and Toothless growled. Hiccup sat on the ground and reached his hand out, a foot and a half away from Toothless. He kept it there for Toothless to sniff by himself.

Stormfly sniffed him and lightly butted Toothless to do the same. He kept his teeth out, afraid if Hiccup tried anything funny he'd Know his teeth were out and sniffed. His face was confused when no smell of any kind of dragon or other human blood hit his nose. Hiccup pulled away and informed Toothless on a few things. "Your name is Toothless and among our viking classification system, you're known as a Night Fury dragon. As far as we know, you're the only one around. You live here on Dragon's Edge and you help me and a few other dragon riders fight off Dragon hunters." his face was confused and he looked at Stormfly who chipped. His eyes widened and he swung his tail to look at it. His face looked broken at the sight of the red prosthetic fin. Stormfly chirped some more and Toothless looked at Hiccup, an internal battle being waged. His eyes were slits and he kept clawing and un-clawing the floor as if deciding.

"So Astrid, you think it's safe for me to be here right now?" She shrugged. "Eh, despite how it went the first time, I think we both know you had this coming." Hiccup nodded "Yep." and darted up and ran while Toothless chased him. Surprisingly to Toothless, he wasn't an easy catch. When he did catch him, Toothless pinned him underneath him. He growled at him with death in his eyes. Hiccup laughed nervously. "To..to be fair, I lost my leg to a dragon." Toothless wasn't shaken. He took in a breath to shoot him. Stormfly and Astrid ran to them, yelling for Toothless to stop when Hiccup reached up and scratched the spot that made Toothless collapse on top of him, unconscious. Hiccup pulled himself out from underneath him and let out a shaky breath. "W...well, that went well." Astrid punched his shoulder.

Later the next day, Toothless woke up in a cage. It was wooden, but Toothless had a muzzle on so he couldn't blast out. Hiccup came in with a bag of items to show, in hopes of a memory booster. "Oh good, you're awake. Sorry about the muzzle, I'd rather not like to lose another limb to another giant blast." Toothless looked down at the squeaking metal limb he had. A memory of a giant blast, or the Red Death hitting the ground came to Toothless's eyes. He shook if off, though and looked at the human in front of him, the one he didn't like. Hiccup pulled out his helmet, the one he got from his father. "Do you remember this? Or this?" he said also pulling out the fin that allowed Toothless to fly on his own. It was too small for him to use now, but Hiccup kept it for a reminder. He leaned against the cage. "Well, let me tell you the story of it. It was a few months after we met, and we lost our appendages." Toothless huffed and raised an eyebrow as in saying 'we?'.

"It was winter and nearing the viking holiday of Snoggletog. Don't ask me where the name came from, because I have no idea. Well, we didn't know dragons had a mating season and all the dragons on the island we used to live on flew off. You couldn't though, not without me. One of my friends said I was lucky because you couldn't fly off, and that hurt. I always was sad that you couldn't fly by yourself, but you would just whack the back of my head and give me a look saying you didn't mind. But for that Snoggletog, I made this for you." he said, holding up the fin. "It's a independent prosthetic tail fin, I made it so you could fly on your own.

When you put it on, you started to smash your tail on the ground, not wanting it. Then your eyes lit up with an idea and you flew off for the next 3 days. I was never more lonely in my life. Up until now, at least. When you came home, _and you did_ , you had this helmet.." he said holding up the helmet. "..in your mouth. It's my helmet, from my mom. She died when I was a baby and it means a lot to me. I thought you left me because you just wanted to be free, but it turns out you went looking for this. As far as I know, at least. The next morning, I came out to take you flying, because you would always jump on the roof of the house to make me take you on early morning flights. But when I came out, you had the old tail, the one that made me have to control your other fin.

I was confused and just tried to get on your back, but I was never more shocked when you showed me, literally opened the tail for me to see and began to slam in on the ground, destroying it. Then you pulled the other fin forward and motioned for me to put it on." Hiccup looked at Toothless whose eyes were no longer slited, but widened in interest and curiosity. "This was 5 years ago. You may not like it or believe it, but me and you are good friends. Best friends. The day we first met, I could have killed you, but set you free. I did take your tail fin, and I'll never know why you didn't kill me instead of just roaring in my face and running off." Toothless had another flashback of being on top of a younger looking version of the teen in front of him, roaring, and flying off while ramming into rocks trying. He shook it from his head and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath, hiding his emotions and gave a small smile at Toothless. "I guess I can't try and rush it, huh." Hiccup grabbed a nearby bucket of water, fish, and unlocked the cage. He splashed the bucket over the dragon's head and dumped the bucket of cod and salmon on the floor. He pulled off the muzzle and walked out. Toothless knew he couldn't blast out with a wet head so he just ate the fish, smiling at seeing they were his favorites. As he was eating, though, another memory of watching Hiccup eat a regurgitated fish popped up. He looked at Hiccup who was standing at the entrance of the whole building. He finished eating and was now trying to remember his life. Hiccup came back in with the muzzle and this time, Toothless didn't threaten him. Even when the Muzzle was back on. Hiccup stopped and looked at his dragon's eyes. Toothless looked back, a confused and Hiccup bit his lip. Seeing someone so close not even recognize him was hard. He took in a shaky breath and said "Sorry, I...I can't" and left, locking the cage as fast he could and took off.

That caused Toothless to give a saddened whimper. Despite being as mean as he was before, when he was trying to remember the human, it hurt to see the human was pained by him. He laid down and thought back to his previous shown memories, trying to trigger more. He stopped when the moon was out and the sky was dark. He fell asleep and that's when more memories came back. Not ones that were good on his part. He remembered being pinned down in the arena, scared, he remembered getting shot down, the pain of falling, the queen and how he had to lead the vikings there. What he didn't remember is anything Hiccup involved. Toothless woke up and roared, a scared and pained roar. This managed to break his muzzle and Toothless realized this after he calmed down. He blasted the door open and ran into the forest.

Hiccup woke up in the morning to Astrid. "Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! Toothless got out last night!" Hiccup bolted awake "He WHAT?!" She nodded and pulled him up. "I sent the others to look for him, while I came to get you. Come on!" Hiccup got up and ran down the steps to the door when he stopped and gave a look at the Chest Protector. Astrid shouted at the door near Stormfly "Come on, Hiccup!". He ran out a few seconds later, with his normal, leather vest still on. They flew to the forest when Heather flew up on Windshear. "We found him! He's at the East end Cliffs, and he isn't too happy." Astrid gave a worried look to Hiccup and said "Come on, let's catch him before he runs off."

Toothless was going through a lot of of internal struggles right now. Memories kept showing themselves and it was emotionally too much for him to handle. Losing his tail, trapped in a giant, cannibal dragon's nest, needing a _viking_ to help him fly, forced to take the vikings to this dragon. Toothless kept blasting and ripping trees apart in anger and fear and sadness. When Stormfly and Windshear joined the rest of the group around Toothless, Hiccup took the lead and slowly approached him. Astrid grabbed his arm "Hiccup, don't!" he took her hand off of his arm and said "I'll be fine. Trust me." She didn't want him to, but couldn't stop him from going.

Toothless was breathing hard and in a wreck when he froze at the sound of Hiccup's voice. "Easy, bud. Your ok." Toothless jerked his head at him and growled, eyes in slits. Hiccup backed up when Toothless stopped, looked down, and shook his head wildly. "I don't know w..what you're going through, bud, but I can help you. Just let me help you." Toothless remembered those words when he was fighting the Whispering death. He remembered what he did, running away. Away from Hiccup. For his safety. And Hiccup coming back, jumping off a cliff to save him from falling. It was emotionally getting to Toothless and before he knew what he was doing, charged up a plasma blast, as powerful as possible and shot Hiccup, straight, square in the chest. He flew back onto the ground, not a single movement, not even the rise and fall his chest should have.

The group were in shock, didn't move, didn't breathe themselves as if _they_ were the ones hit, and not Hiccup. Toothless' memories had all returned, in order. He was panting, but then stopped all together, wide eyes horrified at what he just did. He shook in his head in denial and ran up to him. Then he collapsed and whimpered into Hiccup's non moving chest. When Hiccup took in a gasp and began to cough. Astrid ran and slid up to him. "Hiccup?" Hiccup just laughed. "And you two thought the Chest Protector wouldn't come in handy." he said while wiping the black soot from his chest revealing the same silver metal chestplate from a few days ago. He coughed some more and said "That blast knocked the wind out of me." Toothless avoided his eyes and face. Hiccup just laughed and lunged into him and wrapped his arms around his neck for a hug. Toothless hesitantly brought his paw up and hugged him back.

"Welcome back, bud. You scared me for a second there." Toothless just huffed and tightened the hug. "He scared you? What about the all too powerful blast that can destroy 5 times the size of a normal crossbow that just hit you?!" Snotlout ranted. Hiccup just laughed while Heather asked "What's this 'Chest Protector' I've heard so much about?" Hiccup said "Well, it's this chestpiece that..", but was cut off by Toothless huffing, clearly wanting the moment to last. "I'll explain it later. I think Toothless wants some time alone with me." Everyone nodded and got on their dragons. All except Astrid. "You sure you're ok? Snotlout has a point, that was a powerful blast." Hiccup nodded "I'm fine. If worst comes to worst, I'll wake up with a huge bruise." She sighed and got onto her dragon. "You'll know where to find us if you need us" she said before the group flew back to base.

Hiccup laughed again and hugged his dragon. Toothless took it a step further and pulled him into a full bodied hug, like the one he had when falling from the Red Death. Toothless whimpered, nuzzled and licked Hiccup a lot, the scare clearly getting to him. "I'm ok bud, I'm right here. I always will be." They stayed there that night, not moving once from each other.

* * *

From that day on, Toothless was more protective of Hiccup and never strayed farther than 15 feet. He was also more open minded to Hiccup's ideas on dragon safety, that Chest Protector he didn't like coming in serious handy in that one situation. None of any of that meant he liked the Flight Suit any more than before.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, hope you like the small story! It was an idea I've had for awhile and wanted to post something to keep you guys entertained until I upload another chapter to one of my other stories! Comment if you enjoyed!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
